


There is no Place Like London

by panna_acida



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Old work, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva sempre odiato la nebbia, HALLOWEEN ed i fantasmi. Ed in quella città, in quella notte, era tutto dannatamente concentrato. Un brivido percorse velocemente la schiena del giovane biondino, e quando ciò avveniva, significava solamente guai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no Place Like London

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimento è VECCHIA (risale al 2009), ed un repost da EFP... comunque riformattandola e mi sono resa che il mio stile di scrittura è cambiato tantissimo, cavolo come scrivevo strano... spero comunque vi piaccia.

Aveva sempre odiato la nebbia, HALLOWEEN ed i fantasmi. Ed in quella città, in quella notte, era tutto dannatamente concentrato.  
Un brivido percorse velocemente la schiena del giovane biondino, e quando ciò avveniva, significava solamente guai. E quella serata era portatrice di guai molto grossi  
-dannazione- impreco sommessamente il giovane ragazzo, aumentando velocemente il passo.

Londra 31 Ottobre 2009, ore 24. Da quando si era trasferito due anni indietro, in quella dannata città, ogni volta che si avvicinava quella data, si rintanava in casa. Non uscendo fino alla mattina seguente. Rinunciando persino ad andare a lavoro.  
Ma quella sera il destino, o meglio, le tasche vuote, avevano deciso che sarebbe dovuto andare per forza a lavorare. Ed ora, per tornare a casa, era costretto a correre.  
Guardandosi continuamente intorno. Scorgendo solo indistinte figure, o strane luci nella fitta nebbia che avvolgeva la città di Londra. Una strana sensazione si impadronì del ragazzo, come se da un momento all’altro doveva saltare fuori un mostro pronto a mangiarlo. Così assorto nei suoi pensieri, non si rese conto neanche dove camminava, finendo così, inevitabilmente, con lo scontrarsi con un giovane ragazzo.  
-dobe guarda dove metti i piedi- una voce gelida, ma al tempo stesso calda lo fece tornare in se  
\- teme, dovresti guardare pure te- disse rialzandosi, e pulendosi i pantaloni con i palmi delle mani.  
Guardando così, per la prima volta il suo interlocutore. Pelle bianca, come avorio, capelli corvini, da strani riflessi blu, occhi color pece, rimanendo a bocca aperta e lanciando un urlo. _Un vampiro_ fu l’unico pensiero, neanche tanto coerente, che si stampò nella mente del biondino a lettere cubitali.  
-ma… ma… ma… allora i vampiri esistono!!!!- gridò, allontanandosi rapidamente dal ragazzo di fronte a lui, e puntandogli un dito contro.  
-ma che vampiri. Idiota guarda meglio- disse il giovane moretto, indicandosi ed avvicinandosi -ti sembro forse un vampiro?- aggiunse, con un ghigno stampato in viso, a voler sfottere il ragazzo che si trovava davanti.

L’Uzumaki, decise finalmente di guardare meglio, ma soprattutto con più attenzione il suo interlocutore. Si aveva la carnagione molto chiara, ma poteva semplicemente essere un caso. Ma soprattutto cosa che avrebbe dovuto distinguere un vampiro, non aveva occhi rossi, ma soprattutto niente canini appuntiti.  
Finita l’ispezione del viso del giovane moretto, si grattò nervosamente la testa  
-effettivamente i tuoi denti non sono appuntiti- aggiunse con una risata nervosa, cercando di guardare ovunque, tranne che il suo interlocutore.  
Che nel frattempo, non sapeva più come reagire. Che si perse, in quel delicato profumo di arance, che emanava, il ragazzo, _così invitante_ , fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare in quel momento, da mordere.  
No, non ancora. Non doveva farsi influenzare così. Stando così vicino a quel ragazzo stava iniziando a perdere tutto il suo autocontrollo, e questo non era bene. Perché se lo avessero scoperto i membri della sua famiglia, sarebbero stati guai. Guai molto grossi.  
Ritornando ad indossare la sua maschera, disse freddamente -eureka- alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Stava per girarsi e tornare sulla sua strada, quando sentì il biondino tirargli i pantaloni.  
-si può sapere cosa diavolo vuoi da me dobe?- chiede in un impeto di nervosismo, quel ragazzo lo stava portando all’esaurimento, ed era in contatto con lui da neanche due minuti. -prima di tutto ho un nome- disse il biondino cercando di essere serio  
-mi chiamo Naruto Uzumaki, e secondo… ecco… io…- ma non riuscì a continuare.  
Odiava chiedere aiuto, ma per questa volta lo avrebbe fatto, in fondo ne valeva la sua sanità mentale.  
-allora? Avrei fretta- chiese nervosamente il moretto, non sapeva nemmeno lui il perché, ma quel ragazzo gli stava facendo uno strano effetto. Doveva rimanere freddo, ed impassibile. Ma dannazione quel ragazzo sembrava urlare _prendimi sono tutto tuo_. E lui da buon cacciatore, come poteva rifiutare un tale invito, e lasciarsi scappare una preda che sembrava essere così appetitosa.  
Ma venne prontamente riportato alla realtà.  
-hopauraditornareacasadasolopossofarelastradainsiemeate?- chiese tutto d’un fiato il giovane biondino, diventando color pomodoro, e guardandosi i piedi, che sembravano esser diventati tutto ad un tratto molto interessanti.  
-eh?- chiese confuso il moretto –magari se scandisci bene le parole potrei capire meglio una testa quadra come te- concluse ghignando.  
-uff, ho paura di tornare a casa da solo, potrei fare un pezzo di strada insieme a te?- chiese scandendo meglio le parole, e passando dalla tonalità rosso pomodoro, a quella viola, cercando comunque di non guardare in faccia il ragazzo che aveva davanti.

Il moretto, in quel momento ringraziò chi di dovere, altrimenti sarebbe scoppiato a ridere in faccia a quel ragazzo, e dire così addio al quel bel bocconcino. No, non sarebbe stato il caso. -stai scherzando vero?- chiese continuando a guardare il suo interlocutore.  
-no… non sto scherzando, ti prego- chiese Naruto in tono supplichevole, e cercando di fare la sua migliore espressione migliore da cucciolo.  
-baka, fai come ti pare- disse infine il moretto, iniziando ad incamminarsi prima di aggiungere –mi chiamo, Sasuke Uchiha- senza neanche girarsi. In fondo sapeva che sarebbe stato seguito. Si quella serata stava diventando veramente interessante. Ed un ghigno comparve sul viso del bel ragazzo. Da cui comparvero dei canini più lunghi del normale, che brillarono leggermente al debole chiarore delle lampade che segnavano il loro cammino.

Un Naruto tutto trafelato, ma anche contento per quella strana risposta, scattò nuovamente in piedi ed iniziò a seguire, il ragazzo. Non sapeva neanche lui perché ma lo trovava stranamente affascinante. Magnetico.

Arrivati in una piazza, non ben identificata a causa della fitta nebbia, Naruto cercando di esorcizzare il terrore che continuava a crescere in lui, iniziò a canticchiare a bassa voce _-I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders. From the Dardanelles, to the mountains of Peru._  
But there's no place like London!...-  
-piantala dobe- sibilò gelido l’Uchiha. Facendo bloccare all’improvviso il biondino, che guardò il suo accompagnatore in modo scettico. Il moretto, lo aveva fermato anche perché quella voce, dannatamente sensuale, stava risvegliando una certa cosa nei piani bassi. Cosa che sarebbe dovuta rimanere tranquilla.  
–uff- fu il solo commento che uscì dalla bocca del biondino.  
Non riuscendo a trattenere ulteriormente la sua curiosità l’Uzumaki chiese -dove stiamo andando teme?- come se niente fosse, ed incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.  
-lo scoprirai molto presto dobe- fu l’unica risposta del moretto.  
La serata si stava dimostrando molto più interessante del previsto, e pensare che era uscito solo per il suo solito giro di mezzanotte. Ma doveva ammettere che quella situazione stava diventando particolarmente interessante, ma soprattutto aveva trovato del divertimento. Non che dell’appetitosa cena. Con questi pensieri in testa, e con una testa quadra che lo seguiva mansueto, si dirigeva verso la sua meta.

Intanto, il povero Naruto ignaro dei pensieri del moretto che lo precedeva, sentì uno strano brivido percorrergli la schiena. Un’enorme cancello con al centro lo stemma di quella che doveva essere un’antica famiglia nobiliare, si stagliava dinnanzi a loro.  
-ma dove diavolo siamo!- non poté trattenersi, in fondo la casa, che vedeva dietro quel cancello sembrava essere un vero e proprio castello medievale.

Al suono di quell’esclamazione, Sasuke non poté fare a meno di sorridere compiaciuto. Le parole usate dal biondino, erano vere, dato che quello era veramente il castello del diavolo, o meglio dei diavoli. Si perché la famiglia Uchiha era un’antica casata di vampiri puro sangue. Il moretto perso nuovamente nei suoi pensieri, senza neanche rendersene contò iniziò a canticchiare a voce alta  
 _-You are young. Life has been kind to you. You will learn.-_  
-cosa dovrei mai imparare?- chiese un sempre più incuriosito Naruto.  
A quella voce, Sasuke si riscosse subito.  
-lo scoprirai molto presto dobe- ed aggiunse con un ghigno divertito –ora seguimi, avrai sicuramente fame- e con un leggero tocco della mano aprì il cancello, entrando così nell’enorme giardino della villa.

Si. Naruto aveva molta fame, in fondo era dall’ora di pranzo che non toccava cibo, ed infatti come risposta alla domanda del moro, il suo stomaco emise un basso brontolio di conferma. -ops- aggiunse il biondino, ridendo nervosamente e seguendo il ragazzo davanti a se.  
Continuava a guardare, nervosamente tutto quello che incontrava su quel vialetto. Quel posto gli metteva i brividi. Sembrava quasi che il giardino fosse stato lasciato a se stesso, senza cure. Rampicanti salivano su delle statue, coperte parzialmente da muschio, ed il selciato che un tempo avrebbe dovuto essere particolarmente curato, ora era pieno di buche e crepe.

No, c’era decisamente qualcosa che non quadrava.

Intento come era a guardarsi intorno, non si accorse neanche di essere ormai arrivato davanti ad un portone di legno finemente lavorato, davanti cui si era fermato il padrone di casa. Finendo così inevitabilmente con l’andargli addosso e cadendo rovinosamente in terra, per la seconda volta nella serata.  
-Ouch!- disse rialzandosi, e massaggiandosi con la mano il sedere –scusa- aggiunse, per poi guardare finalmente davanti a se –cavolo se è enorme!- esclamò con una nota di meraviglia nella voce, spalancando i suoi enormi occhi azzurri.  
-mphf- fu l’unico commento dell’Uchiha, prima di bussare al portone ed attendere che venisse aperto.  
Una strana figura dalla maschera arancione, venne dopo pochi istanti ad aprire la porta.  
-grazie Tobi. Oggi ho ospiti e non voglio essere disturbato- disse velocemente, e con un gesto della mano il giovane moretto, al nuovo venuto, per poi far entrare il ragazzo che lo seguiva. -se vuoi seguirmi, andiamo nelle stanze di sopra così nessuno ci potrà disturbare- disse guardando il ragazzo, con sguardo lascivo e pieno di desiderio.  
Il biondino senza rispondere iniziò a seguire Sasuke, e non si rese neanche conto dello sguardo che gli era stato rivolto dal ragazzo, perché troppo impegnato ad esaminare ogni millimetro della villa che stava visitando.

Saliti al primo piano, ed entrati in uno dei corridoi che si aprivano sul passaggio, arrivarono davanti una porta molto elegante, che riportava inciso in forma stilizzata un ventaglio. Naruto rimase incantato, era tutto perfetto, non un granello di polvere, non un mobile o uno spillo fuori posto, quel posto sembrava irreale.  
-entra pure- una voce lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, e guardò finalmente il suo interlocutore, che gli fece cenno di entrare con la mano. Non capendo, guardò prima la porta aperta e poi la mano, così per un paio di volte, fino a che una lampadina non si accese nella sua testa  
-oh, si entriamo- e superò il moretto, con passo veloce.  
La stanza che Naruto si trovò davanti, era molto elegante ma allo stesso tempo sobria un bel letto matrimoniale era la prima cosa che si vedeva entrando, sulla parete opposta al letto era posizionata un’enorme libreria che ricopriva l’intera parete, sotto la finestra era posizionato una cassettiera bassa su cui era adagiato un lettore cd, con accanto un porta cd pieno di ogni genere di musica.  
Accanto a quest’ultimo era posizionato un bel divano dal color rosso sangue, e fu qui che si sedette l’Uchiha, facendo segno al suo ospite di fare altrettanto.  
L’Uzumaki, si girò verso il moretto per dirgli qualcosa, ma le parole gli morirono in bocca quando notò i due occhi del ragazzo prima neri come la pece assumere un’inquietante tonalità rossa. Non riuscì a reagire, o a dire nulla che si sentì come paralizzato, ma vide tutto quello che successe inerme.

L’Uchiha, era rimasto incantato dalla posa in cui il bel biondino si era bloccato dopo averlo paralizzato con i suoi poteri. La bocca socchiusa, gli occhi azzurri spalancati, per lo stupore, e quella posa del viso gridava terribilmente baciami, ed il moretto non se lo fece ripetere. Anche se il diretto interessato non aveva detto proprio niente.  
Posò delicatamente le sue labbra, su quelle rosse e morbide del ragazzo, e con una mano se lo avvicinò di più, per poter avere maggiore contatto con quel corpo favoloso. Lentamente fece scorrere la mano, che aveva utilizzato per avvicinarselo, lungo la schiena fino ad arrivare al bordo dei pantaloni che avvolgevano il biondino. Ma tutta quella passività non gli andava bene, voleva vedere il ragazzo sotto di lui, gemere e ribellarsi, voleva una preda reattiva. Decise così di liberare il ragazzo, dal suo influsso, e con uno schiocco delle dita il biondino ritornò in se.

Naruto ritornato in possesso del so corpo, iniziò subito a dimenarsi, era una brutta sensazione quella di rimanere li bloccato senza poter far niente. Ma quel ragazzo era anche tremendamente affascinante, lo ammaliava.  
-lasciami, non voglio diventare cibo per un teme- strillò, con foga, cercando di allontanare il ragazzo da sopra di lui. Ma la forza era completamente insufficiente, sembrava quasi di avere a che fare con hulk.  
-e tu credi che io ti lasci andare così facilmente mio bel bocconcino?- disse il moretto, leccandosi sensualmente le labbra, e mostrando i suoi canini in un ghigno, prima di chinarsi sul quel bel collo ambrato esposto completamente alla sua mercé. Con la lingua iniziò a leccarlo, e mordicchiarlo lentamente senza però ancora affondare i denti, solo per far gemere la sua preda. Naruto non resisté. La sua testa gli diceva di resistere, e scappare, ma il suo cuore, e quegli occhi che aveva davanti colmi di tristezza e solitudine che chiedevano amore, gridavano tutto il contrario. E allora si abbandonò al predatore che lo sovrastava, dando ascolto al sentimento e non alla ragione.  
Il moretto si accorse subito, che la sua preda aveva ceduto, ed un nuovo ghigno si disegnò sul suo bel volto  
-ed ora veniamo a noi- disse prima di far sprofondare i suoi canini nel collo, e succhiarne via la vita.

La vista che si offuscava, gelo, e poi il nulla. E fu solo buio.  
Fino a che un sapore amaro e ferruginoso in bocca, e delle dolci labbra posate sulle sue.

E Naruto rinacque, nel mondo di tenebre.  
Calore, tanto, troppo calore, la testa che scoppiava, la vista che tornava ed un nuovo mondo che si affacciava davanti a lui.  
Occhi prima di un azzurro abbagliante, ora sono rossi come il sangue, si fissarono in quelli pece del suo carnefice.  
-benvenuto nel mondo della notte- furono le prime parole che sentì –mio personale sole- aggiunse il moretto con una nota dolce, ed un dolce sorriso che si disegnò sul quel volto che fino a quel momento aveva sempre visto privo di espressioni.

Che strano, forse alla fine non aveva sbagliato a lasciarsi andare, e quel dolce sorriso ne poteva essere un buon motivo.  
Ma una lacrima sfuggì dispettosa a quegli occhi che ritornarono lentamente del colore del cielo d’estate, ed un enorme sorriso si aprì sul volto del biondino.  
-grazie teme- disse accarezzando delicatamente il viso del moretto, prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi e lasciarsi guidare in quel nuovo mondo, fatto di tenebre.


End file.
